Code: Continent
by Lost Animus
Summary: What happens when Jeremie finds more than simple replikas in the digital sea? What will the heroes do? Read to find out! My first fic....Oh,& YxU JxA.
1. The Official Crappy Opening

Disclaimer: As always, and forever, I do not own C.L….A darn shame, if you ask me…..

Enjoy!

Chapter one-

No P.O.V

Odd threw his bag over his shoulder as he left his dorm room with his dorm partner, locking the door on his way out after making sure that Kiwi was in the room before doing so. He yawned and walked down the stairs, having met up with Aelita and Yumi on the way out.

The silence seemed to continue for hours, although less than a few minutes had passed, and soon after, the group found themselves outside of the factory.

Odd stretched, finally decided to break the oddly pleasant and peaceful silence around.

"Why are we here again?" He could've sworn that Yumi jumped, and Ulrich turned around to face him.

"He said that he had found something important. It's about the other replicas."

"What about them?"

"He says that one of them had five sectors, and was located, with scanners, in a different continent." Aelita finished, and Ulrich nodded to her. Odd gulped, and Yumi grimaced.

"He hopes that no one has been using it, and since we are in vacation, he thinking of sending us over there to find a way to make it self-destruct. Of course, if we did……we'd have to stay there for a while." Yumi mentioned, her body posed out from the group, facing the East side of the bridge with her head facing the group. Odd was on the West side, Ulrich on the North in the factory's entrance, and Aelita was the furthest from the factory, being on the southern side. She was holding her left arm behind her back, and shook her head.

"We'd better get inside." The others nodded and headed in. There, Ulrich waited with the elevator until Aelita got in, and then they let the elevator move down.

Chapter one is done!!! This is my first broadcasted story, for I have others that I'm not showing yet.

You don't have to rate or report, but seeing as this is my first story, I would appreciate it. I'll update whenever I have time. Thanks for reading:)

Kiki, A.K.A Inarex

P.S: Sorry that it is so short….I'll try to make the chapters longer!


	2. Briefing

Here's the next chapter….

Chapter two–

No P.O.V (again!)

Odd let the others think in silence on their way down in the elevator, however, he had to make at least a _little _amount of noise. He shuffled around a bit, and continued to look around. He had no idea what they were thinking, and it was almost scaring him. Finally, he sighed.

"Will someone please tell me what they are thinking about?!" He said loudly, and everyone jumped and looked at him. Except for the ever-so calm Ulrich, who merely glanced at him from the corner of his eye. Yumi stared to cough a bit, while Aelita took the hint and leaned over to Odd.

"Odd, Ulrich's been acting, well, _different_ lately. He's more quiet than usual. We just are wondering about him."

Odd nodded his understanding, as he had been a witness to this as well. He glanced in Ulrich as Aelita did, and found him staring at the two, his face oddly expressionless; unlike how it normally was. He normally showed at least a little when trying to hide it, but this; this was a very good attempt to hide something. We all knew it. Even Ulrich knew that we knew, and were talking about it.

Odd shrugged and showed an apologetic face, and Ulrich simply nodded. He turned away, just as the elevator's doors opened.

The group came into the room for Jeremie's "briefing". He turned around in his swivel chair, facing Ulrich first. He rolled his eyes.

"Jeez Ulrich! If I'd known that you'd act this way, I wouldn't have told you the plan. Just…it'll be fine, you don't need to look like someone died." Everyone looked between the two confused, while Ulrich remained content at glaring at the supercomputer's map. Jeremie shook his head and faced the others.

"Here's my plan. There are other areas on Earth with Lyoko, complete with scanners and supercomputers, yes?"

The other people in the group were sitting on the floor in front of the genius, and nodded.

"Well, I've located one of them. My plan is to send one of two people there through the Lyoko itself to that area, learn about it, record it, and then start a self-destruct on the computer so that the person has enough time to get out of there before the supercomputer dies off."

Another set of nods, and Ulrich's change of position for his glare.

"Well, here's the reason Ulrich's been upset. For this mission, I was going to send two people, but…" The others raised their eyebrows, and the genius sighed.

"I need to stay here, as well as Aelita in case of an attack. That left only Yumi, Ulrich and Odd to go. I needed someone to stay to cover for the other two. Yumi could do that, seeing as she couldn't leave her parents and brother. And, well….since we are on vacation starting Friday, either me or Aelita will stay here, and the other will come up a lot. But, they need to be with someone else so that they have a good reason as why to stay here over the vacation while not being alone. So that leaves one person for the mission. And, since I don't trust Odd, ALONE," He looked at the pouting Odd. "I had to choose the only remaining person to go. And thus, that person is grumpy because he is stubborn and doesn't want to go." Jeremie concluded, and looked at Ulrich along with everyone else. Ulrich glared back at Jeremie, and he smiled.

"Yes Ulrich, I love you too."


	3. The other side of the story

Chapter three-

No P.O.V.

(America-3 days later)

Raiya, a medium-height, thin, and pale 14-year old with long black hair in a ponytail and black glasses waited patiently at her table. Well, patiently only if it included looking at her watch, tapping the table angrily, and sighing every five seconds.

-Okay, so she wasn't the most patient of people.

A short boy with blonde hair down to his shoulders and light blue eyes ran over to Raiya and sat down, his black beanie in place as always. He was breathing fast, as if he had been running for a while.

"Sorry……I woke….up late….." Raiya raised an eyebrow, her extraordinary navy blue eyes matching her light blue t-shirt with dark blue sleeves beneath it and black jeans. The boy only looked back, his hair that was showing from beneath his beanie still neat in place, despite his recent run, and his long sweatshirt under it. He was wearing black sweatpants.

"You didn't need to run, Bud. I'm waiting for the other two." Raiya said calmly, as always, and Bud breathed a sigh of relief. He took a water bottle from his backpack and drank some of it, then smiled and put it away.

"That's better."

Raiya smiled at the younger boy. He was smart enough to advance a grade, although one grade lower than everyone else in the group. With his optimistic attitude, he often seemed younger. Although he wasn't immature in the bad and annoying way, he was in a childish way. Nothing really seemed to affect him, and he made everyone around him happy.

Bud smiled widely at Raiya, and then cocked his head with his eyebrows raised in an amused way.

"What's the matter?" Raiya blinked. She hadn't realized that she was staring at him. She looked back to the doorway.

"Nothing." Bud chuckled, and then joined her glance. Raiya then snuck a glance at the back of his head. '_How old is he? Twelve? That's right, he turns twelve in December, and it is only what? September?'_

Raiya sighed, and put her head down on the table. She could predict what Bud was doing: Turning around with a smile on his face and a questioning look in his eyes. He would always listen to anyone's problems, and never share his. He's the type of person we all want to be. _Except for the optimistic part…._

She loved this kid like the little brother she never had. Now, for an older sister and brother….

Raiya moaned to herself. Those two acted older than fourteen, which was their actual age. Jake had short black hair and was the tallest in the group, as well as the most mature. However, he didn't mind doing pranks every once in a while with Bud. Even with that, though, they were both extremely nice, just easily…._bored._ He wore a navy blue long sleeved shirt and black pants. Simple and casual he was, as well as a natural leader.

Then there was Laura. She was a little taller than Raiya, with blond hair with pigtails on each side, near the back of her head. They weren't laid down, but bounced freely in their spots. They were tied in place with only the blue balls that were placed in the ties showing. She was almost as active as Bud, but more mature, a bit less athletic, and wasn't as optimistic. She hated girly things like Raiya, but had the enthusiasm of a cheerleader. She wore a magenta-ish t-shirt with a darker shade of the same color sleeves under it, similar to Raiya's style, but a little different. She wore blue jeans, which hugged her thin legs. She had high metabolism, luckily, so she took advantage and ate a little more than she should. Not a lot more, though, thankfully.

"Hey, Raiya, hello?" Raiya felt Bud push her lightly, and looked up.

"What?"

"It's Jake and Laura." He whispered again, and she looked up to see the said people come in. They gave her apologetic looks, but were undoubtedly unsympathetic. Raiya sighed and moved her backpack as Jake and Laura sat down. Bud waved to them, and they waved back. Raiya turned to them, giving them disappointed looks.

"Where were you guys?"

"We were helping the principal sort files for a new student. He's in our grade, so we'll be seeing him next period." Jake answered, and both Raiya and Bud smiled for no reason.

"Wonderful."

"Awesome! Bring him here at lunch so that I can meet him!"

Jake laughed.

"Of course Bud. That is, if you aren't in our grade by time third period starts." The group, other than Bud, laughed. Bud just crossed his arms.

"Not funny." He pouted, but the others only laughed harder.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once the bell had rung, signifying the beginning of the school day, Raiya waved a goodbye to Bud and left to get to her first class, which was her only one without Jake and Laura. She sat down and took out her things once she reached the classroom, and waited fro the other students and the teacher to come in.

However, she was surprised when the teacher came in earlier than usual, with another person in tow. She looked the newcomer up and down.

The person was a boy around her age, with chocolate brown hair and brown eyes. He was tall, and his face showed no expression. With this, Raiya concluded that the guy was a loner.

The teacher didn't even bother to wait for anyone to sit down, even though half of the class already was. She promptly waved her hand to her Algebra class, and spoke in her normal voice, loud and clear.

"Class, this is Ulrich Stern. He won't be staying here long at all, but only for a few days at the least, since his family is moving. They are only staying in the spot for who knows how long then are moving on."

The teacher pointed Ulrich to his desk, and started on the lesson. Ulrich was seated next to the window, and was paying no attention at all. Raiya studied him, trying to figure out what he was like.

That was a hobby of hers. Sometimes when she was bored, she'd try to figure things out about a person by the way that they acted. This guy was different though. He seemed completely closed up. Raiya narrowed her eyes. She would change that.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry about the wait! I had writers block and school to worry about, but I'm back! Enjoy!


End file.
